Jun’ii
WIP The city of Jun'ii is a spiral of geometric sectors, each comprised of tightly packed buildings linked with sealed tunnels to allow breather-free movement, much like the other cities in Hroa. The buildings in Jun’ii range from small two story buildings to tall skyscrapers, but the city itself is made up of relatively flat buildings, allowing those in higher up sectors to view the lake below. Each building is raised by a small amount on sturdy platforms to allow water from heavy rainstorms to pass the buildings by with ease, collecting in the lake. Flooding is frequent but planned for, and the noble ring is more elevated than some, with the ground floors of the buildings reserved for in-house serfs. At the end of each ring in the spiral there is a sector with only one way in and out - a transition sector to the next ring of the spiral. Each ring outwards also goes upwards, as the lake in the centre - a deep crimson colour rumoured to have a legendary beast in the deepest parts - sits at the bottom of a crater. Map Morag, The Noble Ring [Green ring] The inner ring is known as the noble ring. Here you see the personal estates and apartments of nobles, as well as the small docks of many of the nobles that allow easy access to the shallows of the lake. The Murami Estate sits disconnected from this ring. Jackalope, The Artisan Ring [Purple ring] The artisan ring is attached to the noble ring, and is a mix of nobles and high ranking freemen, all here for the main attraction of the city. Artisans set up shop all over the ring, galleries and museums, libraries and upscale markets all for the perusal of the well off population of Jun'ii. Further around this ring, lesser known artisans show their works, and lesser nobles and freemen hold private buildings for business and housing. This is an entertainment district built amongst a business district, and the art varies from abstract to hyper realism, the artisans setting up shop from around the sector. Nothing like the cities on Orpheus, but a beautiful place in its own right. The gallery quarter takes up part of the artisan ring, and is filled with galleries and museums, bits and pieces of culture collected from Hroa and surrounding planets, and a mixture of art filling buildings upon buildings. The buildings are open to all willing to peruse and respect the artistry, all times of the day, and any and all art is available for purchase at discretion of the artist themselves. The galleries are typically made partially of glass to allow a full view above the noble ring and our onto the crimson bedded lake. Many buildings in the Artisan Ring are annexed to small housing blocks, with the more successful artists gaining lodging joined to their galleries. It is here that prospective Whisper Creators make their mark and vy for the attention of the masses, perfecting their art to reach the final goal of presenting their work in the Echoes of Sero’ak. Bunyip, The Industry Ring ring The industry ring is on of the core housing rings of Jun’ii, with the initial sectors near the transition sector housing the freemen of Jun’ii. Here the well off directors can lease buildings and holiday homes right by the artisan ring. Further around the dormitory ring are less upscale buildings allowing the regular freeman to rent out a building or two, for business of leisure. This ring also doubles as the industrial sector further around, towards the Dormitory Ring end, with factories and standard shops set up here for those unable to access the Artisan Ring. Hodag, the Dormitory Ring ring The outermost ring is the dormitory ring and houses the general serf population of Jun’ii, with shuttles frequently flying to and from the noble estates upon request. The buildings in this ring barely skim the top of the crater, leaving just enough room to allow effective shelter from the winds above, but frequently the brunt of falling water during heavy storms. Lyran Embassy Lyra Symbol The Lyran Embassy on Hroa is a fairly large building on the artisan ring of the city of Jun'ii. It is designed as a very inviting and opulent art gallery and theater. The outside walls and windows are made in such a way that the building gives the illusion thats it is spiraling up mimicking the spiral of the city. On the top of the embassy are Lyra’s signature gargoyles, but with a serpent head showing a sense of unity between the houses. Inside, the ground floor contains a fairly large, multiple story high room. This room has multiple purposes, it can be used as a show floor for roadshows of exotic pieces of art, as a ballroom, a concert hall or a theater for extravagant plays. All around this room are large balconies that contain a permanent exhibition of various art. The top floor of the embassy holds living quarters for Lyra’s more popular, outward facing members, mainly Hekate and their Merets and the ambassadorial offices. Within the top of the embassy also lives a cache of Neshmet, they are there to tend to the dead on Hroa, and shepherd them to the After. Their quarters are light and airy. This is simply a place to discuss the transition from Here to After. In the basement lies the real operative side of the embassy. It houses living quarters for the more secretive members of the House, predominantly Horuset and Tehuti. It serves as the Lyran intelligence command center for the Tsatsos system. The Crimson Crater At the centre of the crater that Jun’ii sits in, there is a large, deep red lake. This is known as the Crimson Crater, and is the core of the city. The shallows are excellent swimming locations, and the waters are clear and cleansing. The deeper sections of the lake however are barred from all, the ruling having been made since the conception of the city. Sahmatha an Ikai’sarei - Trilliant Facet For more on Facets, see main article 'here'. Sahmatha an Ikai’sarei (directly translated as “myself to the beauty of the physical form” from the noble tongue of Ðeykiu) floats above lake Jun’ii on Hroa. Looking from afar like a collection of huge floating rocks covered in lush plant life upon approach the details of the Facet become clearer. Its centrepiece is the Central Garden, a massive sphere of silver and glass, seemingly resting on rosy clouds. Disguised as a giant, three-eyed, golden snake, an enormous electromagnetic coil wraps around the sphere, vines growing from betwixt its scales, its head hanging over the lake with water pouring from its mouth. For special occasions a powerful current is run through the snake to produce a fantastical arcwork display of blue and purple lightning, dancing throughout the clouds. These magical displays can be viewed from almost anywhere in Jun’ii. The Central Garden is filled with local flora, some of it growing naturally and some modified to the argon-deprived atmosphere inside the sphere. But above all else the Facet nurtures fashion, a large fashion centre - made up of a cluster of a towering clothing store, a block of designer fashion workshops and an accessories mall that is similar in size to the two other buildings provides clothes - and is home to countless Trilliant personal designers and shapesmiths. Fashion analysts with the finger on the pulse of both Trilliant and Hroan fashion make sure that customers can both follow the trends of today and set the trends of tomorrow. A recent popular fad is clothes that change their hue and flair with the emotion of its wearer. Coiling designs unify the appearance of the fashion centre and make it stand out from other locations in the Facet. Sahmatha an Ikai’sarei offers a plethora of services alongside the fashion centre including a place for customers to stay. The other structures float within a spherical space around the biodome garden. Their gravity engines are design to not draw the eye and instead allow people to focus on their architectural beauty. One can traverse between structures via shifting gravplatforms that appear like large carved stones. Some of these structures are clustered together based on related use, with huge vines seeming to tie them together. These buildings house additional Facet services such as a medical centre, a hotel, a temple, an Illix parlour, a Jaegerring, and an oraclatorium with a music hall. The hotel is a collection of cabin-spheres orbiting close to the Central Garden. Cabins with diamond rating or higher come provide residents with a personal Marquisian metapsion; the metapsions make sure that stressed nobles can truly rest their mind without interference. The medical centre - two spiraling towers twisted into each other- usually floats just above the biodome. The medical centre is slowly orbited by a cluster of three shaping facilities. The Jaegergem facilities often roam with no relevance to the other clusters, it has two separate structures being an arena and park. Above all of these are the Arcworks viewing platforms, a dozen sheltered platforms that are almost invisible to those below them. The Temple, moderately sized and ornate, normally hovers near the cluster containing the Illix parlour and Oraclarorium, allowing the music to be heard in the distance. The floatation of all of these structures is carefully managed from a control centre in the biodome. The Cerberus Estate This is the estate that houses the main branch family of the Murami, the original settlers of the city due to now unknown reasons. Category:House Serpens Category:Hroa Category:Cities